


Snapshot

by Yano



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yano/pseuds/Yano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max rediscovers the significance of photography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

Max had always thought her fascination for photography had just been one of those natural things. Just like how you can like one vegetable but hate the taste of another. Photography had been her way of expressing her feelings ever since she'd gotten her hands on her very first camera, gifted by her parents as a birthday gift. As she snapped away, taking one photo after another, she'd never even taken a moment to closely analyse what she had shot. Up until today.

Portraiture was not particularly Max' thing, but there was something about Chloe that made her want to capture every moment she was with her – to Chloe's frustration.

“Are you done?” Chloe didn't actually sound mad, more like pseudo-frustrated if that was even a thing. Max knew she loved every bit of the little unannounced photo session they were having. She took a drag off her cig, blowing out the smoke soon after, paired with a relaxed sigh.

As she shook another fresh polaroid Max sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. “You should've told me sooner that you don't like me taking pictures of you.” She eyed Chloe, who scoffed back at her – trying to hide a slight smile behind the back of her hand when she did.

“It's not that, it's that you never even take the time to actually look at them.” She remarked. “How will I know I don't look like total ass.”

Despite the fact that her words made Max laugh, it did make her think for a while. Once the polaroid had turned into a snapshot of Chloe lounging nonchalantly on her bed she took a closer look at it. It was far from a bad photo; the lighting of the afternoon sun shining through the window created a orange-y hue that lit up Chloe's normally pale complexion. While her posture and emotionless expression hinted towards a more somber atmosphere, the lighting created a more hopeful ambience. “It makes me overanalyse too much.” Max hummed, handing the photo to Chloe so she could check it out too. “That way it will lose its authenticity.”

“Hmm, so Blackwell hasn't gone over your head yet.” Chloe joked. “It's a good photo Max, don't worry.”

“Of course you'd say that, you're on it.” They laughed; Chloe bumping her shoulder to Max' jokingly, then handed the picture back to Max. “If you really don't like me taking pictures of you, just tell me, kay?”

“Nah, I'm just not that much of a poser, y’know.” Chloe pushed herself off the bed, reaching for the remote to her stereo to skip to the next song. “I like those candid pictures, the ones taken out of the blue or when you least expect them to happen. I think those pictures represent life way better than staged ones where you know exactly what's coming. I just want to be surprised, having the flash blind me.” As she noticed Max looking a little uncomfortable, clearly second-guessing her style of photography, she grinned. “But I guess I like it when  you get all up in my space and capture my good sides.”

“Ha-Ha.” Max sarcastically exclaimed, but actually totally understood where Chloe was coming from. The purity of bewilderment, the element of surprise when taking candid pictures of people – or pretty much anything – was something that had appealed to Max too. Ever since she attended Blackwell Academy she'd felt her late personal style had been closer to her heart than the way her current style was. Following rules of what to capture and how to focus on the best quality had made her turn a blind eye towards what she really wanted to create. “You're right, though. Even though I hate to admit it.”

“You hate admitting it, or you hate that I'm right?” Max looked up at Chloe who had leaned in closer, a big teasing smirk stretching from ear to ear. “Because you know I'm right Max.”

“Oh shut up!” Max could feel her cheeks heating up, a not so uncommon occurrence ever since she'd reunited with Chloe. After daring her to kiss her Max' stomach had been twisting and turning whenever Chloe came too close. It wasn't a bad feeling, far from it, but she felt that with the recent events happening she couldn't permit herself to get too close to the blue-haired girl just yet. Even though she really wanted to.

“Hey, your call!” Chloe held her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat before she landed back on the bed. “What about we take a little picture together, huh? I think we have a  lot to catch up on in terms of making memories.” She eyed Max, who nodded happily upon the offer. “Let me do it, my arms make for a better stretch than your little stumps- Ow!” She laughed as a very flustered Max jabbed her elbow into her ribs. “Here, this should work.”

Max huddled closer to Chloe, snugly nestling herself against her chest before she eyed the camera lens. It sounded good, catching up on some lost time like this. At least these photos would eternalize the moments they would have together. With a soft click and the flash that followed, her camera ejected the photo they took together. But before she could take it Chloe snatched it away and shook it. “You wanna keep this picture?” She asked, but Chloe shook her head as she watched the white change into colour.

“I want you to have this as a reminder of our friendship.” She stated, then studied the photo. When her lips curled up into a soft smile, clearly happy with the result, she handed it over to Max.

There they were; Max comfortably snug in Chloe's embrace while she smiled towards the camera. Chloe did not smile, must have been a punk thing, but her eyes didn't seem as stern as they normally would. Despite it being slightly staged, their emotions looked genuine.

“You like it?”

Max nodded, putting the photo aside. “When all this is over, let's just set out on a trip. We can just drive around the state and capture so many more great memories together.”

Chloe looked at her in surprise. “Girl's got plans, I'm in. I almost forgot how much of a sap you could be, Max Caulfield.”

“Well, our lives are just like candid snapshots after all.”

 


End file.
